


Mine to Protect

by inanoldhouseinparis



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanoldhouseinparis/pseuds/inanoldhouseinparis
Summary: It didn't bother Geralt much to be killed by a monster. He always knew it was going to end this way. So when a monster in an unremarkable forest outside an unremarkable village got in a lucky hit, it wasn't so much upsetting as an inevitable disappointment.The only problem was Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 331





	Mine to Protect

It didn't bother Geralt much to be killed by a monster. He always knew it was going to end this way. So when a monster in an unremarkable forest outside an unremarkable village got in a lucky hit, it wasn't so much upsetting as an inevitable disappointment.

The only problem was Jaskier. 

Jaskier had been traveling with him. He had followed him on this contract, had seen the monster's killing blow, would watch him die. Would probably even mourn him. 

That was the trouble with making friends on the Path: one way or another, someone would be left mourning a death. 

At least this way Jaskier would know what happened, he wouldn't have to wonder. Jaskier could tell the villagers that the monster was still out there, he might even send word to the rest of the Wolf Witchers. Geralt might even be one of the few Witchers to ever get a proper burial. It gave him a bit of peace in his last moments to imagine Jaskier creeping out of hiding when it was safe to retrieve his swords and medallion. He had no doubt that Jaskier would wait until it was safe. He was foolish, but he wasn't reckless or suicidal. 

Which was why it was a surprise to see him coming charging out of hiding and take up Geralt's sword. 

The panic of seeing his friend putting himself in danger changed to clarity when he saw Jaskier's eyes glowing. _Ah,_ he thought, _this is a dream. A bloodloss induced hallucination. Jaskier would never be so foolish._

The glowing-eye Spector stood over him and yelled. This was not Jaskier's voice, it was a dozen voices blended together, a terrible sound. _Not terrible,_ Geralt mused irrationally, _as in unappealing, but terrible as in every creature who heard it must have been struck with fear_. He forced himself to focus enough to make out the fearsome words. 

" **NO! HE IS MINE! AND YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM FROM ME."**

The monster he had been fighting, the one who had sent him to his grave, was cowed before this awesome being. It ducked its head, then turned tail and fled into the night. When the danger had passed, the creature who looked like Jaskier turned to Geralt. He knelt over him, eyes glowing, and commanded, " **Geralt, you will not die.** "

The power of that voice struck fear into Geralt's sluggishly beating heart. Even as the blackness overtook him he knew he had no choice but to obey; he would not die. 

\------------

When he awoke, he was back at camp, bandaged, and laying by a crackling fire. 

"Jaskier," he rasped. 

Immediately, the bard was by his side, cradling his head and lifting a waterskin up to his lips. After he had drunk, he lay back down and looked into Jaskier's human face, with human eyes expressing human fear and concern. His disoriented brain tried to make sense of what he had seen last night, and couldn't while looking at this ordinary man. 

"You're not human, are you?"

Jaskier stilled a moment before admitting, "no, I'm not."

"What are you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it doesn't matter," Jaskier said in his I'm-done-with-this-argument voice. "I'm a bard. I'm your friend. Does the rest really affect you?"

"You saved me."

"Yes, well. You're my friend. You're under my protection. No man or monster will kill you when I am around."

Geralt thought of the power in that voice, how he had been powerless against its command. He remembered years of arguments and petty disagreements that he had won and realized now that if Jaskier had wanted, he could have gotten his way with just a word. He thought of all the times he had made Jaskier walk for hours while he rode, and even a recent playful tussle in a stream where he had dunked an objecting Jaskier. There was no question now that Jaskier had been humoring him this entire time. 

"Why?" he asked. Why did you choose me to be your friend out of everyone? Why stay with me when you are treated worse because of it? Why insist I am your friend when I don't treat you as kindly as you deserve?

But when Jaskier said "why what?" he lost his nerve and said, "Why did you pretend to need my protection all this time when really you were the one protecting me?"

"Why do I do anything?" Jaskier asked with a laugh. "For the pleasure of it. You take such good care of me, defending me from man and beast alike. It's endearing."

"You never needed it."

"No, but you did. Now that my secret is out, I guess I might as well tell you. I've seen you, how you want to help people and protect them. But you can't save everyone, and even when you do, they are very often ungrateful. But me, you save me every time. From a jealous spouse or a nekker or a wraith, it doesn't matter. You always save me. And I always thank you. And every time, I can see something inside you heal a little bit."

"How long will you stay with me?" 

How long could Geralt keep this creature who inexplicably cared for him and protected him and healed him? He had been taking Jaskier for granted, but not anymore.

Jaskier smiled softly. "If you let me, I'll stay with you until we die."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different from my usual fluff. Leave a comment if you liked it. <3


End file.
